Only The Strong Survive
by Adrian Jade
Summary: Cowritten by 2 Die is 2 Live. It's hard growing up homeless on the street, yet they did. When staying in an unknown car these kids soon find out it's Chris Benoit's and eventually capturing his heart. When things from their past come to haunt them, is it
1. Chapter 1

_Dublin, Ireland _

_April 16, 1983_

_Sienna:_

"Braylen why did Ma go to Heaben" 6 year old Sienna asked her twin brother.

"It's Heaven Enna" he corrected his sister.

Braylen Jaymes was the older twin by 5 minutes. His younger twin, Sienna Ariel weighed only 2 pounds when she was born and because of this she was and always would be considerably smaller than her brother. But Sienna was smart as a whip and could put any adult to shame with her knowledge.

"You didn't answer my question Braylen" Sienna pointed out.

"God wanted her to be an angel Enna don't you remember Ma telling us that before she died"

"Braylen why do we have to go to America ... I don't wanna leave Ireland"

"Because our Da lives in America" Braylen said.

"We have a Da?" Sienna asked wrinkling her nose.

"Yes stupid we have a Da, everyone has one"

Sienna sniffled and contemplated kicking Braylen in his shin but she didn't dare to in fear of him leaving her too.

"Why can't we stay here" Sienna asked digging her foot a little into the floor to make a point.

"Because we are too young to take care of ourselves"

Tears began to form in Sienna's grey eyes, "I'm scared and I miss Ma"

"I miss her too" Braylen hugged his sister and rubbed her back till she fell asleep against him. Then he carried her up to her little bed and tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"I'll never let anything happen to you I promise" Braylen vowed before retiring to his own room.

But Braylen couldn't sleep, he was too nervous about going on the ship tomorrow. He had never left his native Ireland. He wondered what America would be like, also what would his father be like? Would he even want to deal with two 6 year old twins? Why had he never met his father and why only after his mother died did he learn he had one? So many questions left unanswered, he shifted a little in bed and forced his mind to clear itself.

"It'll be fine" he said to himself.

If only he could get himself to believe it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bronx, New York_

_April 17, 1983_

_Manny:_

"I do not want those demon spawns here!" Marcela Santiago-Matthews screamed at her husband Vinny.

"Well you have no choice! I am their father!" he screamed back, he didn't know how Marcela could deny his two children.

"Vinny, look, they aren't staying here. Drop them off at a homeless shelter or something, not here."

"Marcela…" he was getting pissed off.

"No! If you don't remember, you were with their mother before me!"

"Jealous?" he smirked.

"No, why would I be jealous? After all, I did steal you away from her. I just do not want my baby girl around them."

"Our baby girl, Marcela!"

Indeed they had a child and she happened to be watching the whole thing. 5 year old Manuela 'Manny' Matthews with her blue eyes looked at her parents arguing. They always did, almost every night. She always watched, even if she was tired. She yawned, and soon as she did that her parents knew of her presence.

"Manny!" Marcela screamed walking over to her daughter, "you should be sleep. "

"Sowry, mommy."

"Here let's get you to bed."

After putting her daughter to bed Marcela went back into the living room. Vinny was there…waiting. She noticed that he had this sick sadistic look in his eyes with a smile like he was up to something.

"Vinny, what's wrong?" Marcela spoke quietly.

"Leave."

"What?"

"Get out of this house…or, I'll make you..."

"I'm not leaving Vinny, if anything you should leave and take those monstrous brats with you when they get here!"

"You want to do this by force?" Vinny charged at her, she moved to the side. She gasped, he was ready to hurt her, never before had he put his hands on her or tried to.

Stunned by her husband's actions she stood still. He turned towards her, took his hands and grabbed her neck. He then began to choke her. She tried to stop him, when her face was blue. He threw her to the ground.

"They are staying…that's final." Marcela gasped, fighting for her life of the floor. She touched her neck, still gasping. There would defiantly be bruises there tomorrow. If she lived to see tomorrow.

Her breathing slowed and wasn't as heavy when she finally looked up at him. Vinny was standing there smirking.

"No, they…aren't…staying...he…here." He stopped smirking, he went to Marcella she crawled back but was stopped by the window. He then grabbed her hair, pulling her up. He punched her, she fell grabbing her cheek. He continued to beat her. Once he got finished he pulled her up once again by her hair. He leaned her onto the window, and then, kicked her in her stomach. He heard the glass crack, and his wife moaning. He kicked her again, this time the glass broke. She and the glass fell down seven stories from their condo. Looking down, all he seen was red. He closed his eyes and one single tear escaped his eye. He had killed his wife…and their unborn child.

He pulled out his cell phone and called for someone to cover what happened up. That was one of the positive things about being a mob lackey. Once he was finished with the phone call he turned and noticed his daughter there holding her teddy bear.

"Daddy…I heard something scary." Manny replied, he kneeled down and opened his arms, she ran into them.

"It was nothing. How do you feel about having a sister and brother?" Manny smiled, she always wanted someone to play with.

"Will they play dollies with me?"

"Sure, though the boy won't. Boys don't play with dolls." Manny nodded, resting her head on his chest and slowly falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_April 20, 1983_

"Enna stop fussin' with your dress" Braylen scolded his twin.

"I can't help it" she muttered miserably "why do I have to wear this stupid thing … and why do we have to be on this boat?"

"Because it's the only way to get to New York"

"No it isn't we could have flied on a plane you stupid git"

"Now don't be calling me names Sienna you know I don't like when you call me names" Braylen scolded his sister.

"I wanna go home" Sienna cried.

"There … there everything is going to be ok" Braylen hugged her.

"Sienna you have to remember that your home is no longer your home, you and your brother are going to go live with your father in New York" the twin's social worker Margaret Johnston reminded the little girl.

"I've never been to New York before what if I don't like it?" Sienna asked wiping her eyes with her little hands.

"It'll be hard to get used to things for a couple of days but then you'll get used to it I promise you will like living with your dad in New York and you'll have a younger sister to play with"

"See Enna now you'll have someone besides me to play dolls with"

"Braylen hates playing dolls cause he's a boy" Sienna giggled a little to herself.

"You'll both be fine" Margaret insured them "we wouldn't be leaving you in a home where you weren't going to be safe.

_22 hours later …_

"Margaret what's that big green lady?" Sienna asked pointing in front of her.

It was 10 in the morning and their ship was just now making its way into New York Harbor. Margaret and the twins were standing out on the deck looking out into the horizon.

"That's Lady Liberty, it's her job to welcome people into America" Margaret explained.

Sienna thought about Lady Liberty for a little while after that. She wondered if she ever got bored just welcoming people into America. Braylen grabbed her hand and Margaret led the way over to a cab.

"That's a weird looking car" Braylen said.

"It's called a cab" Margaret explained "it takes people around the city so they don't have to drive themselves.

Both twins got into the cab. Although both of them were scared they were excited to move onto the next part of their life. They just hoped that their father loved them like their mother had.


End file.
